Maneras de convencer
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Hotch es un cabezota pero Reid, que es muy listo, sabe como convencerlo para que haga lo que el quiera. Slash Hotch/Reid.  Lemmon inclusive


Reid miraba a su jefe desde el marco de la puerta.

- Hotch. - llamó

Su jefe pareció ignorarlo pues no apartaba la cabeza de los papeles en los que estaba escribiendo.

- Uh, ¿Hotch? - preguntó titubeante mientras sus largos dedos tamborileaban sobre el encuadre de madera.

- Dime Reid.

- JJ ha venido. Morgan, Prentiss, García y yo vamos a ir a tomar con ella una copa. Ven con nosotros. - le pidió

- Me alegro de que JJ venga, dadle recuerdos de mi parte pero estoy muy atareado.

- Puedes hacerlo mañana

- Prefiero hacerlo hoy. - dijo mientras escribía

- Si ya... - murmuró Spencer mientras entraba en el despacho de jefe cerrando la puerta tras sí.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hombre Hoch! ¡Reid! Ya creíamos que no venías. – dijo Morgan al verles acercarse a la mesa del bar donde estaban<p>

- Si ya, hemos tardado un poco. – dijo Reid sonriendo

Hotch asintió y le dio un abrazo a JJ.

- ¿Estás sudando genio? – preguntó Penélope haciéndose la sorprendida observando a Reid

- Hemos venido corriendo. – se excusó

Reid miró a Hotch que estaba bastante despeinado y con colores e las mejillas.

- ¿Y cómo lo has convencido? Cuando Hotch se centra en el trabajo cualquiera lo saca de ahí – preguntó Prentiss

Hotch miró a Ried fijamente, este se lamió el labio superior y pensó atentamente su respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASH BACK<em>**

- Si ya... - murmuró Spencer mientras entraba en el despacho de jefe cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Echó el cerrojo y rodeó la mesa de su jefe hasta ponerse al lado.

- Aaron. – susurró tan cercano a su oído que sus labios lo rozaron

Hotch dejó de escribir en sus papeles y cerró los ojos. Todo el pelo de su nuca se erizó. Dios. Como le encantaba que Reid pronunciara así su nombre de pila.

- Tengo trabajo… - murmuró

Reid le besó el cuello que tenía expuesto atendiendo a cada centímetro de piel desnudo.

- Estamos en el trabajo. – dijo Hotch desesperado

A Reid no le importó, alzó una mano y le deshizo del nudo de la corbata para poder abrirle más la camisa. Mordió el cuello con cariño dejando una pequeña marca.

- JJ no creo que se pase por la unidad… - dijo separándose y moviendo la silla giratoria para hacia él

- Pero tengo mucho trabajo. – dijo Hotch con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Reid no le hizo caso, lo cogió de la corbata y tiró de ella para ponerle de pie. Lo apoyó en la mesa y le besó con pasión y autoridad. Hotch devolvió el beso aferrándose al cuello del genio.

Reid le fue desabrochando los pantalones y le sacó la camisa, se la desabrochó y le fue acariciando el pecho.

- Se… ¿Seguro que no entrará nadie? – dijo Hotch separándose

- Tranquilo. Apenas queda gente. – dijo Reid sonriendo

Por increíble que fuera, a Hotch le encantaba estar dominado y a Reid le gustaba dominar. Facilitaba mucho las cosas. Reid le bajó los pantalones a su jefe y metió la mano en los calzoncillos para masturbarle.

Hotch gimió al oído de Reid y movió las caderas hacia él.

- Oh… - murmuró y le mordió el cuello para que no se le escuchara.

Reid rió y le siguió masturbando con más rapidez. Luego le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó contra la mesa.

- Hazlo.. Va… .- pidió

Reid sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó un preservativo de su cartera. Se desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su enorme erección de sus pantalones. Se masturbó un poco y luego se lo puso.

Subió la camisa de Hotch para ver mejor y se introdujo un poco.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo al bar a tomar algo? – preguntó

Hotch solo respondió con un suspiro de placer.

- Contesta. – exigió Reid con voz dulce – O me iré yo y te dejaré con esto… - dijo adelantando su mano a la entrepierna de su amante y acariciándole la erección

- S… Sí. – respondió finalmente – Va venga entra ya… - suplicó Hotch

No. No era un hombre que suplicaba en su dia a dia. Pero en esa situación donde Reid tenía todo el control sobre su orgasmo tenía que hacerlo pues sabía que el chico superdotado (en muchos aspectos) podría dejarle a medias y quedarse tan ancho.

Reid se introdujo entero de una vez y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Hotch. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras gemía. Aaron alzó una mano y cogió su corbata, se la metió en la boca para que no se le escuchara en absoluto.

Reid mordió el cuello de Aaron mientras embestía. Notó como los músculos se le encogían y su erección se liberaba. Hotch no tardó mucho más en venirse, y más aún cuando Reid lo estaba masturbando.

Cerró los ojos y escupió la corbata. Tomó aire y lo soltó con tranquilidad.

- Los papeles de Starus… - dijo Hotch al ver los papeles manchados

Reid soltó una risita mientras se quitaba el preservativo y lo tiraba.

- Puedes entregárselo así. – sugirió

Hotch hizo un sonido extraño y los tiró a la basura. Luego se adecentó la ropa y salió con Reid de la habitación.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

><p>- Le dije que JJ no iría a la unidad y accedió. Además de que tengo que hacerle papeleo. – dijo con gesto aburrido contestando al fin a la pregunta de Prentiss<p>

Morgan agachó un poco para decirle algo a Reid y que solo le escuchara este.

- ¿Cuándo cojones vas a admitir de que estás saliendo con Hotch? – le preguntó

Reid simplemente se rió y miró a su jefe que le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

- Nunca. Así es más divertido. – contestó el genio


End file.
